Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure
(Shining Maho Girls Pretty Cure in the English Dub) is a Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure themed story about 5 girls who discover that they are legendary witches known as the Pretty Cure. The series motifs are gemstones, celestial objects (eg. the sun) and friendship while the sub motifs are love and dreams. This season also has an English Dub. It also celebrates Chinatsu Kiseki's 20th fan-series on the wiki therefore having a 20th Anniversary Congratulatory message at the beginning of every episode. Plot When Haremashita Ginga meets Nebula, a girl from the Magic World who is looking for the "Linkle Stone Emerald", Inu ambushes the two and asks Nebula for the Emerald and after Nebula says she doesn't have the Emerald, Inu calls forth a Yokubaru using Dark Magic. After Ginga and Nebula escape from Neko and the Yokubaru, they notice that they have the same necklaces and Konekon, Daisy's stuffed cat, falls out of Nebula's bag. Inu finds the girls and commands the Yokubaru to attack them. When Ginga, Nebula and Konekon join hands, the girls' necklaces glow and turn into the Linkle Stone Diamond. When the girls shout 'Cure Up・RaPaPa!', they transform into the legendary witches known as the Pretty Cure ''Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure/Episodes'' Characters Cures / The lead cure of the season. She is a kind but shy girl who always spends her studying. She loves writing fantasy stories with even writing a story about her time in the Magic World when she leaves and picks up magic really quickly in the Magic World. Her cure alter ego is the legendary witch Cure Solar, the magical shimmering sun whose theme colour is orange / A girl from the Magic World who wound up supplementary lessons due to low marks in all her studies. She is energetic and quite clumsy. Her cure alter ego is Cure Lunar, the magical glistening moon whose theme colour is dark blue / Ginga's best friend. She is more confident than Ginga however she is calm. Her cure alter ego is Cure Starburst, the miraculous sparkling star whose theme colour is yellow / Ginga's older sister who is very sporty. Her cure alter ego is Cure Quasar, the magical bright energy whose theme colour is green / A famous singer. She is an excellent singer and an aspiring actress. Her cure alter ego is Cure Pulsar, the magical radiating pulse whose theme colour is purple / / A young fairy who resides in the Galaxy Smartphone. Her alter ego is Radiant Miracle, the future shine whose theme colour is white Mascots The main fairy of the season. She was once a stuffed toy kitten in Nebula's possession. Dark Magicians The wizard of darkness who seeks the "Linkle Stone Emerald" to plunge the world into darkness. He is a wizard shrouded in mystery. Dokurokushe's right hand woman. She is themed of a fish. The first general to attack the cures. He is themed of a dog Supporting Characters / Ginga and Hoshi's mother who was from the Magic World. When she was younger, she was a Pretty Cure known as and her theme colour was pink Ginga and Hoshi's father who is from the No Magic World who met Yozora when she travelled to the No Magic World for an exam. / Nebula's older sister. In a Special called Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Special: Aura and the Crystal of Melodies!, she transforms into Cure Crystal, the mystical loving melody whose theme colour is silver Heather's mother. She is very caring as well as strict. Items * : The jewel-like collectible items for this season that they insert into the transformation item. There are four gold stones that protect the Linkle Stone Emerald within its center and five silver stones that support the Linkle Stone Emerald. Ginga, Nebula, Heather, Hoshi, Azayaka and Maria's Linkle Stone Dia all count as one stone. * : The main attack items for Cure Solar, Lunar, Quasar and Pulsar. Each one has their own name: ** Cure Solar's is called the ** Cure Lunar's is called the ** Cure Quasar's is called the ** Cure Pulsar's is called the * : Heather's transformation item that she uses to transform into Cure Starburst * :The main weapon that Cure Starburst uses in battle. She can perform the attacks Diamond Mystery, Ruby Romance, Sapphire Intelligente or Topaz Espérance with this weapon depending on which form she is in. * : The item Shimmer resides in. It is later used as her transformation item in episode 20 onwards * : The item that Radiant Miracle uses to purify Yokubaru. She can perform the attacks Diamond Estallido, Ruby Resplandor, Sapphire Fuente or Topaz Espejismo with this item depending on which form she is in Locations Media Episodes Main Article: Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure/Episodes Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure will have a total of 60 episodes confirmed by Hickmanm on the Fanmade Precure Series Wiki Special Main Article: Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Special: Aura and the Crystal of Melodies! A special for Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. When the girls are in the Magic World, Aura finds a Crystal. Suddenly she is ambushed by a woman named Prisma, a witch full of dark magic, who is looking for that Crystal! What will Aura do? Movies Series Movie Main Article: Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure The Movie: The World of Song! Time for the Dance! All Stars Main Article: Pretty Cure All Stars: The Mirage of Love! Sing the Miracle of Happiness! Crossovers Main Articles: * [[Shining Mahou Tsukai Flower Pretty Cure!|''Shining Mahou Tsukai Flower Pretty Cure!]] * [[Shining Winx Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!|''Shining Winx Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!]] Music Main Article: Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure/Music Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure will have a large range of music which was written and composed by Hickmanm Trivia * This is the longest Pretty Cure Season with 60 episodes. * Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure is the fourth season with a form changing motif following Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Merchandise Main Article: Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Merchandise Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! related series Category:Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure